


You need me as I need you

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also bottom mingyu, and top wonwoo, mingyu starts doing one night stands, not as much in the beginning but more in the middle, slightly porn, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: Mingyu gets dumped by his ex because of his inexperience. He decides that maybe onenight stands aren't that bad. Then he meets Wonwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt that user [Shimel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimel/pseuds/Shimel)came up with that I decided to write. So there is smut ahead with a bottom!Mingyu and it's pretty cheesy in the end. Took me about a week to write but it's super long.

“But why?” Mingyu asked and looked at his, now apparently, ex-boyfriend. The other boy who is standing in Mingyu’s apartment with his things. His boyfriend had come to his apartment an half-hour before and Mingyu had noticed that there was something weird in the atmosphere when he arrived. 

“We just don’t work” the man at the door said and took his backpack with the clothes he had left at Mingyu’s apartment throughout their time as a couple. 

“Was it something I did? I can-” Mingyu started but was interrupted. 

“To put it simply, I do not enjoy sex with you. You’re too inexperienced and to be honest, it sucks” the male said and Mingyu flinched, never had he realised that sex was such a big part of a relationship. Or that his inexperience was something that would hinder a relationship to form. 

Mingyu could only stand in his livingroom as his ex-boyfriend left his apartment. Sure, he had been Mingyu’s first proper boyfriend and first partner to have have sex with but he never thought or got the picture of it being something that would bother the other. 

~

It has been four months since his boyfriend walked out of his apartment with his things and told him that he wasn’t good enough in bed. Like most breakups this one hurt but Mingyu tried his best to get over it. He used dating apps to meet new people and he kept his options open. This led to him now standing with a male who had almost blonde hair with dyed dips. It was not a look he had displayed on the dating app but Mingyu decided to be openminded, hair was just hair. 

Mingyu had matched with Wonho just a few days before and had been asked out rather quickly. Mingyu had gotten dressed in his best pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt where he had left the top three buttons unbottoned. Wonho was wearing a pair of lightblue ripped jeans and a black polo that clung onto his upper body and displayed his well built body. 

They had met at the bar and Wonho was a nice person who asked a lot of questions. They night had continued with some dancing and a few drinks. They left the bar 2 in the morning when they turned off the music and started closing down. Side by side they walked towards Mingyu’s apartment and they stopped outside. Mingyu looked at the other and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Want to come inside for some coffee?” he asked and Wonho smiled gently before nodding and together they walked into Mingyu’s apartment. Removing their coats Mingyu shuffled quickly into the kitchen to start the coffee maker. 

Wonho made his way around Mingyu’s livingroom with his hands shoved into his pockets. He then turned to Mingyu who was in the kitchen and he smiled before sitting down on the couch in the middle of the livingroom. 

Mingyu handed Wonho one of the cups of coffee before he sat down on the couch. It had been a while since someone had been to his apartment. They talked for a while but without Mingyu noticing it Wonho had moved closer to him and placed his hand on Mingyu’s thigh. 

Mingyu didn’t notice either when Wonho leaned towards him and pressed his lips against his own in a kiss. The feeling of someones lips against his own made Mingyu keen and lean in closer for more contact. The moment he realises that he is laying on the couch, Wonho’s body hovering over his own and Wonho’s pale fingers are travelling over his chest and stomach that is exposed now that his shirt had been completely been unbuttoned. He feels something in his stomach, he can’t identify what it is but it is a ticklish feeling. “Want to move to the bedroom?” Wonho asks against his lips. 

Mingyu looks at Wonho whose eyes are still halfclosed and his lips are parted. His hair is messy, from Mingyu’s fingers that have been grabbing at it. 

Mingyu manages a nod before Wonho pulls him to stand up with him. Their way to his own bedroom and to being naked in his bed is a blur. He manages to tell Wonho where he keeps his condoms and Wonho had been quick to get them. 

It was a blur of white sheets, Wonho’s lips against his own or his skin, his own fingers grabbing at the pale boy’s arms, shoulders and back, the feeling of euphoria and both of their laboured breathing. For Mingyu is felt like he was wanted, he was longing for the feeling of being wanted. 

Mingyu fell asleep to the feeling of Wonho taking up the space next to him, a warmth emitting from behind him and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

But when he woke up the next morning he woke up to an empty bed. Mingyu sat up in his bed and looked around the room, on the floor and chair laid his shirt and pants from the night before but nowhere could he see a polo shirt or a pair of jeans. Getting out of his bed Mingyu pulled on a pair of underwear and his pajama pants with a sweater and trudged out of the bedroom. 

On the kitchen table stood two cold cups of coffee from the night before and there was still additional coffee in the coffemaker that he poured into his sink. 

It was as if Wonho had never been there. 

~

Mingyu had blamed himself. He still wasn’t good enough in bed for anyone to love him and to stay with him. And there wasn't anything he could do except get more experience. And so he stopped being the old reserved Mingyu who wouldn't even kiss on the first date. 

It wasn't as if he all of a sudden didn't care who he went on dates with, he did, but he had realised that who has enough time to wait to see if they were compatible? Sex is just sex and if it's good, then you can work on the relationship afterwards. 

He went on dates - he met a lawyer called Seungcheol, a model called Junhui, an aspiring singer called Seokmin. Those were just a few and the dates more often than not ended in Mingyu's apartment where he woke up alone the next morning. 

"Mingyu, are you sure what you're doing is healthy?" Minghao asked as he handed Mingyu his coffee. 

"I make sure one of us always wears a condom, don't worry" he said and tasted his latte. It was perfect, like always. 

"That's not what I mean" Minghao said and dried the counter that separated the two of them in the café. "I mean are you sure it's good to just..." 

"To have sex on the first date?" Mingyu asked and Minghao nodded. "Why wait? You'll only get hurt if you wait." He sat at the barstool in the comfy café which had soft jazz music playing. 

Minghao looks at his friend. He had been there for Mingyu when his boyfriend had broken up with him and had actually been the person to convince Mingyu to start dating again, but this had never been his intentions. 

He looked at his tall friend who was sitting hunched over his coffee and staring down into the glass. He had watched Mingyu change for the last three months since he had tried out dating again and he had noticed a change in him. 

It wasn't just a personality change but also a physical change. Mingyu's eyes no longer held that spark of happiness and mischief that they used to. They were dull, lifeless almost and when Mingyu would space out Minghao was afraid that his soul had left his body. 

What people didn't notice in Mingyu was that his personality was somewhat forced, and Minghao had been forced to see it too many times already. The smile and laughs leaving Mingyu's lips were forced, not showing true happiness or joy. 

Minghao didn't know what he should do about his friend, he cared so much for him but at the same time he didn't want to intrude on his choice of lifestyle. But what Mingyu was doing now was damageing him. 

~

Mingyu had allowed Minghao to fix him a date and so he was now making his way to the restaurant where he would meet the secret date. He knew close to nothing about the other, except that 'he is an amazing person'. 

Glancing at his own clock to see that it was still five minutes until he was to meet his date Mingyu walked into the restaurant. It was an elegant restaurant where a bigger portion of the guests were dressed to the max and Mingyu let out a breath when he realised that he hadn't been overdressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black buttonup shirt. 

"Are you Mingyu?" a voice asked, slightly deeper than his own and a little bit raspy. Mingyu turned his head to his left where the voice came from and was met with a male about his age who had a wondering look on his face. He had dark hair with a grey undertone, cut in an undercut and neatly styled down. He wore a grey coat over a white dresshirt and a pair of black pants. 

"Yes. Are you Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked, shooting the male the most charming smile he could manage. A smile spread on the other's face and he lifted his hand that held a small bouquet of flowers. 

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mingyu" Wonwoo said and held the flowers to him. Mingyu stared down at the flowers in the other's hand. Tentatively he reached for them and took a hold of them. 

"Table for Mr. Jeon" one of the waiters called and Wonwoo turned to the waiter and nodded. Mingyu still looked down at the flowers, slightly shocked at the kind gesture. 

"Come, let's eat" Wonwoo said and placed his hand on Mingyu's lower back to make him walk. Wonwoo's hand burned against Mingyu's back the whole way until they arrived to their table at the back of the restaurant. They sat down across from eachother and Mingyu gently placed down the flowers on the table beside him. 

Ordering the foods was done rather quietly, Wonwoo a little bit unaware of what to say and Mingyu was still shocked. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had given him flowers, it had probably been at his high school graduation. 

When the waiter left with their orders Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo who was looking back at him. Wonwoo's eyes were piercing, it was as if he was trying to read your deepest darkest secrets. 

"So Minghao told me you're a photographer?" Wonwoo asked, lifting his glass of wine to take a sip. Mingyu looked up at him and blushed a little bit. 

"Well I mainly work as a graphic designer but I do a lot of photography. Freelancing you know?" he said and Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu sighed and fiddled with the foot of his wineglass. "It's not easy to earn money as a freelancer when you're a graphic designer, so I try to do some photography too. I was actually lucky to photograph the wedding photos for Kahi" 

"Like the singer?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded. "That's amazing" 

"I guess. She's a family friend so that helped a lot." Mingyu continued and took a sip of his wine. 

"Well what do you do when you're not working then?"

Mingyu didn't realise it but he did an awful lot of talking throughout the date. And Wonwoo would let out small hums to show that he was listening and nod at appropriate times. They enjoyed a full three course meal and when they were leaving Wonwoo helped Mingyu put on his coat. 

All the small things Wonwoo did to him made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He waits as Wonwoo pays and then tells him he'll walk him home before grabbing his hand. 

Wonwoo's hand feels warm against his own as their fingers are intertwined lightly. Wonwoo's thumb is running across his knuckles as they walk and Mingyu feels all giddy, it has been such a long time since someone has shown him so much love and most of all interest. 

Wonwoo lets go of his hand to let him open the door to his apartment. They had stopped outside but Mingyu had asked him to come inside to Wonwoo had not protested. Mingyu shrugs off his coat and heads to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" he asks but before he gets an answer there are two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he stiffens a bit. 

"Do you have tea?" Wonwoo's voice is soft and right at his ear. His chin is resting on Mingyu's shoulder as he looked into the cupboard Mingyu has opened. 

"Ye-Yeah, I have these two?" he says, but the tone of his voice makes it turn into a question. 

"I'll have this one" Wonwoo says and removes his arms from around Mingyu to take the box of green te. Mingyu makes himself a cup of coffee and watches Wonwoo make tea and it is such a domestic setting that he can't help his heart that skips a beat. 

They sit down on Mingyu's couch together, Wonwoo is sat with one leg bent under himself and his arm resting on the back of the couch so that he is turned towards Mingyu. Mingyu sits down next to  him, their legs brushing against each other and they talk. They talk for awhile, mostly it’s Mingyu who does the talking but eventually Mingyu feels that he can’t take it anymore and he puts his cup on the table before he moves his hand to caress the back of Wonwoo’s neck and he presses his lips against his. 

Wonwoo is slightly taken aback but he doesn’t stop Mingyu. It feels good. Wonwoo sets down his tea cup on the table behind the couch and moves closer to Mingyu, who wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him closer. The blonde shuffles closer to Wonwoo and he lets their lips seperate for just a few seconds when he straddles Wonwoo’s lap. 

Wonwoo’s hands are resting on Mingyu’s hips, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, as he looks up at Mingyu’s face. There is a hue of red on the other’s cheeks and Wonwoo can just let out a small smile right before he kisses Mingyu again. 

Mingyu’s fingers thread their way through Wonwoo’s hair and he can’t help it when his fingers grab at Mingyu’s hips a little tigther.Mingyu’s fingers dance down to the front of Wonwoo’s shirt where he fumbles with the buttons and pushes open the shirt. His warm hands dance across Wonwoo’s cold skin and makes Wonwoo shiver. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable?” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips, his eyes are hooded and Wonwoo gives him a short peck while humming and shoots Mingyu a smile. 

Standing up from the couch Mingyu takes a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him along to his bedroom and as soon as they are inside he kisses him again. They hands fumble across eachother’s bodies to remove the clothing and Mingyu can’t help moaning at the feeling of Wonwoo’s hands against his skin. 

Not so smoothly as one would wish they both get onto the bed. Mingyu’s lips are pressed against Wonwoo’s and his hands are holding onto Wonwoo’s hair as the other is hovering over him. 

Wonwoo’s cold fingers dance across his stomach and he moves his lips away from Mingyu’s to press kisses against his jaw, down to his neck before he fixates on the area at the base of his neck. Mingyu is breathing heavy and he shivers from the feeling of Wonwoo’s fingers against his member. 

The feeling of having someone pleasure him in this way makes Mingyu close his eyes and let out a loud moan, it was a long time since someone actually cared to make him feel good. Wonwoo is slowly jerking him off, hand moving up and down his member, while he places loving kisses down Mingyu’s torso and moves down to where his hand is. 

Mingyu opens his eyes and can’t help the loud moan when he sees Wonwoo down at his member. His eyes are trained at the member and Mingyu chokes for a second when Wonwoo gives his tip a tentative lick. His hips jerk and Wonwoo lets out a soft chuckle that makes Mingyu cover his face with his hands. 

He can’t look at Wonwoo out of embarrassment of what he just did and so he doesn’t see when Wonwoo wraps his lips around his cock and takes him in. 

“Fuck” Mingyu curses and does his best not to move his hips. He manages to move his hands from in front of his eyes but he keeps one hand to cover his mouth when he looks down to see Wonwoo with his cock in his mouth. 

Mingyu pants with the amazing feeling of Wonwoo’s lips aroound his cock and he has never felt anything so good, he swears that he’ll never find anyone who can suck him off as good as Wonwoo. 

It’s when Wonwoo’s other hand finds it’s way under him to hiss ass when he shivers again. “Wa-Wait” Mingyu gets out between pants and Wonwoo removes Mingyu’s cock from his mouth, which makes Mingyu hiss but he shuffles to his bedside table drawer. His cock is still hard and he moans when Wonwoo teasingly slowly keeps jerking him off. With shaky fingers Mingyu manages to find the bottle of lube and condoms in the drawer that he hands to Wonwoo before laying down again. 

Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s cock and he sits up on his knees between Mingyu’s legs. He gently grabs Mingyu’s leg and makes him bend his legs so that he’ll have better access to his hole. 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo coat his fingers with lube and how he moves his hand down to Mingyu’s ass where he traces the hole before gently pressing his middle finger against the hole. Mingyu tries to relax as much as he can and he feels Wonwoo’s finger slip inside of him. Wonwoo’s finger is slowly moving back and forth inside of him before another finger is slipped inside and Mingyu gasps a little. Even if he has done it many times before he can’t help himself when he feels Wonwoo’s fingers inside of him. 

He looks down to where Wonwoo sits in between his legs. The dark haired male is looking down at his own fingers moving in and out of Mingyu’s hole while his other hand is on his own hard cock. 

“Won-Wonwoo…” Mingyu pants and Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu. His previously neatly styled blond hair is ruffled and even then he looks like an angel. “Please… just fuck me.” 

Wonwoo removes his fingers from Mingyu’s hole and the blond whimpers. Wonwoo grabs the condom beside him and rolls in on before pouring some extra lube on his cock and he watches Mingyu squirm on the bed. 

Wonwoo grabs the back of Mingyu’s thigh and pushes his leg up, to press his leg against himself and he moves closer to Mingyu. He glances up at the blond who is looking down at Wonwoo’s cock that he holds in his own hand. As gently as he can he pushes it against Mingyu’s hole. Slowly it presses against the hole before slipping into the hole. 

Wonwoo groans and Mingyu moans when Wonwoo continues to slowly move deeper inside. Wonwoo still holds onto Mingyu’s leg, his fingers grabbing at his calf of the leg in the air. When he is pressed as deep into Mingyu as he can he looks down at Mingyu who is letting out small moans and pants. “Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s voice makes Mingyu open his eyes and look at him. “Are you okay?” he asks and brushes away some of Mingyu’s hair that is hanging in his face. 

“Ye-Yeah, I just…” Mingyu doesn’t know how to end his sentence. “You can move” he says and wiggles his hips just a little, wanting to feel Wonwoo move inside of him. Wonwoo smiles before he leans down and presses a kiss against Mingyu’s lips. 

Wonwoo straightens up a little and moves his hips to move his cock inside of Mingyu. And soon he’s thrusting into Mingyu at an even pace that makes Mingyu clutch at the sheets and makes him let out moans that he’s sure his neighbours will be complaining about to him. 

Wonwoo is thrusting his hips to move his cock in and out of Mingyu, the feeling making his insides feel something he’s never felt before. He’s groaning along with Mingyu’s moans but he knows he can reach an even better feeling so he takes a hold of Mingyu’s other leg and hoists both of his legs up so that his ankles are resting on his shoulders. 

Mingyu can only manage a qucik ‘thank god for yoga’ in his head before he almost screams out of pleasure when Wonwoo thrusts into him again. Wonwoo’s cock manages to somehow get even deeper into him and Mingyu feels his cock hit his prostate. 

Wonwoo’s hands are grasping at Mingyu’s hips as he continues thrusting, now with even more power and he moves his hand to take a hold of Mingyu’s cock to jerk him off. 

The room is filled with the noises of their moans and breathing, skin slapping against eachother and Wonwoo’s skin is glistening from a light sheen of sweat. 

Wonwoo’s thrusts turn quicker and he can’t keep his hand on Mingyu’s cock so he grabs a hold of his hips again and lets himself thrust as hard into Mingyu as he can. Mingyu’s mouth hands open while moans leave his and his fingers pull the sheets off from the bed, not knowing where to have them. He feels Wonwoo thrust against him and he lets out short and high pitched moans at every thrust before Wonwoo stops, his cock still inside of Mingyu. 

His hands remove Mingyu’s legs from his shoulders and Mingyu bites his bottom lip, he still hasn’t gotten off but he can feel that he is close. “Did you, did you come?” he asks and Wonwoo leanes down and presses a kiss against his lips. 

“Not yet.” he says and hovers above Mingyu and starts to move again. His elbows are digging into the matress on either side of Mingyu’s head and the blond moans before wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s body to press him against himself. He wraps his legs around Wonwoo and crosses his ankles as Wonwoo slowly thrusts into him. “I want you to come for me Mingyu” Wonwoo whispers against his ear and Mingyu’s fingers grab at Wonwoo’s muscular back as he moans. 

Wonwoo doesn’t stop his thrusts as he moves one of his hands to once again grab a hold of Mingyu’s cock. He moves his hand up and down Mingyu’s cock in time with his thrusts and Mingyu’s moans echo in his ears. It doesn’t take long before Mingyu lets out a long moan of his name, clutches at his back and comes all over his hand. 

And with Mingyu’s moan of his name Wonwoo comes with a loud groan and he hides his face in Mingyu’s neck as he thrusts into Mingyu. He stills his hips and lets himself come but continues to slowly jerk Mingyu off, making him let out whimpers and to jerk his hips that makes Wonwoo let out a groan. Wonwoo thrusts slowly in and out of Mingyu a few more times, making the other’s body shake from pleasure, before pulling out. Mingyu’s legs unwrap from around him and his hands slip from his torso as he sits up. He looks at Mingyu who is panting hard with his body still slightly shaking and he smiles softly before standing up from the bed. 

Mingyu lays on the bed, eyes closed as he tries to stop himself from shaking out of pleasure, he can’t remember when the last time he felt that good was, if he had ever felt that good before. His eyes fly open when he feels something damp against his abdomen and he sees Wonwoo sitting beside him with a towel in hand. 

Mingyu lays still on the bed, too tired to really move but also afraid he’ll break whatever charm that is between them. Wonwoo cleans him up and Mingyu feels like he might cry any second from the love he feels from Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo leaves the cloth back in the bathroom and then he goes back to the bedroom and crawls back into the bed beside Mingyu. He pulls the covers on the both of them and snuggles up close beside Mingyu who has already fallen asleep. 

~

Mingyu feels something wrapped around his waist and something soft pressing against his jaw when his body starts to wake up. He shuffles a bit and he realises his legs are tangled together with someone else’s under the covers and he manages to crack one eye open to look beside him. 

Wonwoo is laying beside Mingyu in his bed, his arms are wrapped around his waist and he was pressing soft kisses against Mingyu’s jaw right before he turned. “Good morning Beautiful” Wonwoo’s voice is still thick with sleep and Mingyu just stares at him for a while before smiling. He feels incredibly happy and he wraps his arms around Wonwoo. 

“Good morning. Have you been awake for long?” Mingyu asks and runs a hand through Wonwoo’s hair. 

“Not really.” Wonwoo says and lets his fingers trace Mingyu’s features. 

“Let’s eat breakfast” Mingyu says and Wonwoo untangles his limbs from Mingyu. Mingyu walks into the kitchen as Wonwoo excuses himself to the bathroom and Mingyu doesn’t hear it when Wonwoo walks into the kitchen. He notices him when Wonwoo wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles his face against his naked back. 

“I made you tea” Mingyu manages but he can feel his cheeks heat up but Wonwoo  unwraps his arms from his waist and stands beside him to try his tea. Mingyu glances up to read his expression from where he is making their eggs. 

“Perfect” Wonwoo says with a smile after the first sip and he turns to lean back against the counter and watch Mingyu. He is wearing nothing but his boxers and an apron. Wonwoo watches Mingyu and he can’t help but smile at the scene and almost get mushy at the feeling of having something this domestic and nice. 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu take out two plates and scoops up the eggs and also the bacon on the plates. When he turns towards Wonwoo with a smile he can’t help the butterflies in his stomach. “Tadaah~” Mingyu sings and holds up the plates. Wonwoo takes one of them and sits down at the small table in the small kitchen with Mingyu in front of him. 

Together they eat, silence between them. The only thing that is heard is their cutlery clinking against their plates and also the giggles they let out once in a while. When Mingyu catches Wonwoo watching him he can’t help but smile and let out a giggle as he looks down at his food which makes Mingyu giggle himself. 

It isn’t until at noon when Wonwoo is dressed in his jeans from the day before but wears a black sweater that Mingyu lent him. Mingyu watches Wonwoo when the other pulls on his jacket and his fingers are fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt that he is now wearing and Wonwoo straightens up from pulling on his shoes. He turns to open the door and Mingyu watches him struggle with the lock so he chuckles while he shuffles in beside him and opens the door. 

Wonwoo bites his lip when he watches Mingyu’s face close to his. His eyes flicker to his lips and when Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo he looks up to meet his eyes. He wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck and hugs him close, wanting to feel Mingyu atleast once more.

Mingyu smiles and wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s wait, pulling him closer to himself and buries his face into Wonwoo’s neck. 

Wonwoo pulls back just a little, which makes Mingyu lift his face from Wonwoo’s neck and the darkhaired male leans in to place his lips against Mingyu’s. The blond’s stomach erupts in butterflies, this is the best feeling he’s felt in a while. 

Wonwoo pulls away, Mingyu trying to keep their lips intact by leaning towards Wonwoo which makes him let out a laugh. Mingyu’s cheeks flush a little bit and he unwraps his arms from around his waist as Wonwoo’s arms unwrap from around his neck. He opens the door and looks down at his shoes out of shyness before he looks up at Mingyu again. 

“I guess I’ll see you around”

~

When Wonwoo had left Mingyu had thrown himself onto his couch and hugged the pillow close to his chest. He hadn’t been able to stop the giggles that left him and he couldn’t stop himself from squealing out of happiness either. 

Wonwoo was everything Mingyu hadn’t expected but he was perfect in every way and Mingyu hadn’t felt so loved or happy in such a long time, it was as if Wonwoo actually cared for him. 

But Wonwoo didn’t come around. Mingyu hadn’t realised at first but three days after they had been on the date did he realise that he didn’t have Wonwoo’s phonenumber and he didn’t want to ask Minghao for it. Wonwoo probably hadn’t given him his number because he didn’t want to meet him again. 

The more days that passed confirmed his suspicions, Wonwoo had been playing him and didn’t want to see him again. Mingyu’s days became a routine of same things; getting up, getting decently dressed, work at the lush store he’s been at for 6 years before heading again. 

It was 9.40 something pm when Minghao entered the store where Mingyu worked. The blond, who now had an very visible dark outgrowth that he hadn’t bothered to get touched up, turned towards Minghao. He had that fake smile Minghao recognised on his lips and was in the motions of welcome him into the store. 

“Oh, hi” Mingyu’s face fell and he went back to the inventory list.

“You look like shit” Minghao said and Mingyu looked over his shoulder to throw his friend a glare before writing down something. “What happened to you? I haven’t heard from you in weeks” 

“Oh… I’ve just been a bit busy” Mingyu mumbled and went to re-organise the bathbombs that people had been moving around throughout the day. 

“I thought you were doing better?” 

“What do you mean ‘doing better’?”

“I mean I thought you were happier after that date with Wonwoo?” Minghao said and Mingyu stilled his movements. Minghao watched his friend silently put down the avocado bathbomb on the table. Mingyu stood with his back towards Minghao but he saw his friend lift his arm and run it across his face. Mingyu turned to walk past him, his head hung low. “Hey, are you okay?” Minghao asked, now clearly worried as he grabbed a hold of his friend’s arm and turned him around. Mingyu’s eyes were watery and his cheeks were slightly wet. 

“No I’m not okay!” Mingyu let out and pulled his arm from Minghao’s hold. He stayed in front of Minghao and the redhead could only watch his friend. “I’m not okay. Because I really thought Wonwoo was different. I really thought there was…” his voice became shakier and more quiet for every word he said. 

“... something?” Minghao asked, finishing Mingyu’s sentence. The blond stayed quiet but after a while he nodded all but broke down. His eyes were drowning in tears and Minghao couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his friend. Minghao let his friend cry in his arms for ten minutes before Mingyu pulled away and dried his cheeks on the inside of his t-shirt. 

“Sorry” Mingyu mumbled and Minghao shook his head. “Thanks for coming by but I have to close the store now so you have to leave” he continued and Minghao nodded. 

Minghao said bye to Mingyu and heard the boy lock the store door behind him and he almost ran to the apartment he was now headed too. 

He stomped up to the door and rang the doorbell constantly until the door was opened. “Minghao, what the-” Wonwoo managed to get out when he had opened the door until he was kicked over by his friend. Minghao had almost dropkicked him and his eyes were on fire almost. 

“You’re an asshole Jeon Wonwoo. I would call you such more horrible things if I just knew korean better” Minghao almost yelled and he gave his friend another harsh kick against his thigh. “You’ve ruined my best friend. You’ve ruined Mingyu. He thought you were decent human being and now he’s a fucking mess. I’ve never seen him look so devastated as he did today. He was fucking crying. Kim Mingyu, who didn’t even cry when he broke his arm when we were playing baseball is crying. All because he thought you were decent human being.”

Wonwoo listened to Minghao rant, still laying on the floor of his apartment.  “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” Minghao asked after realising that Wonwoo hadn’t said anything. 

“I don’t know” he said quietly from where he laid on the floor. 

“Well…” Minghao started and looked down at Wonwoo. “Do you like him?” 

“I…” Wonwoo stared at the ceiling and he thought back on the date slash night slash morning he had spent with Mingyu a month back. It had been one of the best times he had spent with anyone and he liked it. “I guess” 

“Then why the fuck aren’t you doing anything?”  Minghao asked and stared down at his friend. 

“I don’t know” Wonwoo said and sat up slowly. “I guess I… I was unsure if I was too into him from the start. You know I haven’t dated anyone since my ex. He told me that I was too clingyu, so I didn’t want to scared Mingyu away.” Wonwoo pulled at a loose string from his jeans. 

Minghao lets out a groan and slumps down on his knees. “That’s why I hooked you guys up. Mingyu needs someone who cares for him and I know how much you care for people. And I just want you two to find someone to love and I thought you’d be someone for Mingyu” 

Minghao looks over at the clock and he then turns back to Wonwoo. “If you want to fix this, you have ten minutes until Mingyu is done at his job. And it’s a five minute run away” 

And that’s how Wonwoo is running down the street, his hair becoming a complete mess in the wind. He is heading towards the store where Mingyu is working according to Minghao. He was running the last block when he saw a tall blond man stepping out of a door and turning to lock the door. 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled as he continued to run and he saw the blond jump at his voice and turn his head to look towards his direction. What he didn’t see was that Mingyu’s hand stopped with the key in the keyhole when he saw Wonwoo running towards him. He slowly pulled out the key and put it in his pocket while Wonwoo slowed down in front of him and leaned forward to catch his breath. 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo hunched over in front of him and he is scared to say anything, to do anything if it was all a dream. Wonwoo was standing in front of him and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to not say anything stupid. 

“I… I’m sorry Mingyu” Wonwoo says when he straightens up. His facial expression is of desperation and apology. “I was an idiot. I did not mean to do this to you” 

Wonwoo sees how Mingyu’s eyes are filling with tears and he is starting to slightly panic. “I’m sorry Mingyu. I-I-I” he doesn’t know what to say anymore. “I don’t know why I’ve been such an asshole and I regret everything” he hurries and his hands fly to cup Mingyu’s face. “I’m so sorry. Can you please give me another chance?” 

Mingyu’s eyes are glued to Wonwoo’s, but his gaze is hazy because of the tears falling down his cheeks. It is quiet between them, the only sound is the ambience of the city, and Mingyu realises that Wonwoo is probably waiting for an answer from him. 

“I…” he begins and has to clear his throat before continuing. “I can give you another chance. If you promise to not do that again” he says and Wonwoo nods. 

“I promise. I’ll never just ghost on you like that.” Wonwoo said with a gentle smile on his face. His hands come down to Mingyu’s shoulders. “Can I…” his gaze flickers to Mingyu’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

Mingyu lets out a little giggle and he nods before placing his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and pulled him closer to himself before placing his lips against Wonwoo’s. Their kiss is soft and gentle, full of love and need. 

Wonwoo finally pulls away and his arms are wrapped around Mingyu’s neck as he pulls away and looks at Mingyu. With one of cuff of his shirt he dries Mingyu’s cheeks. “What are you doing tonight?” he asks. 

Mingyu looks over to the door where he had left a bag from his job. “I was planning on taking a bath” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at the big lush bag and noticed that it had a few bottles and a few bathbombs in it. 

“Can I join?” Wonwoo asks and cocks an eyebrow that as Mingyu looks back at him. 

“I… I mean my tub is a bit small but…” Mingyu mumbles, his cheeks flushing. 

Wonwoo leanes forward and stands a bit on his tiptoes to come as close to Mingyu’s face as he can. Their noses are brushing against eachother. “Even better” he says with a smile one his face before he presses a kiss onto Mingyu’s lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've managed to read this all and actually enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue writing!


End file.
